


A totally normal booty call

by Morgan_de_Andromeda



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_de_Andromeda/pseuds/Morgan_de_Andromeda
Summary: Damon and Morgan plan a quickie, but Morgan adds something new.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A totally normal booty call

**Author's Note:**

> Smut again, I apologize in advance. A blindfold is involved, but it's more an intermediary than a kink thing.

They had something of a system, now. A particularly direct flirtation here, a wink there, and soon Morgan and Damon would be in his room, in varying stages of undress and urgency. Morgan had even started initiating more frequently, though they were much more in favor of meaningful looks and winks than attempting to flirt.

Damon was pretty sure Morgan had initiated this time, though it was hard to remember or care once they were locked in a kiss the second the door closed.

“Any requests?” Damon asked with a smirk during a brief pause for breath.

There was a beat of silence.

“How do you feel about blindfolds?” they asked hesitantly.

“On you?”

“On you.”

Damon raised an eyebrow. He doubted Morgan would pull any freaky shit, so he almost wondered what the point was. Still, he  _ had _ asked. He dug an old handkerchief from a drawer and folded it into a makeshift blindfold. He held it out for them. 

“You want to do the honors?” he asked with a smirk.

“Actually, could you take your clothes off first?”

“You want a striptease too?”

“No!” Morgan burst into a nervous laugh, then stopped with a thoughtful look and a slight blush. “Well, not right now.”

Damon tilted his head curiously.

“Why are you so fidgety all of a sudden? Usually it’s the person being blindfolded that gets antsy.”

“It’s nothing,” Morgan insisted. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine.”   
  
“I didn’t say that.”

He undressed as requested, and though it wasn’t a striptease, he did enjoy the way their eyes roamed over his body in the process.

“All right, where do you want me?”

“The bed, please.”

“Well, I knew that already.”

They rolled their eyes, trying to fight a smile as they nudged him toward the bed. Once he was sitting they blindfolded him and stepped away. He heard the rustling of them undressing.

“I could have helped you with that.”

Morgan didn’t respond. After a few more seconds he felt the bed shift as they sat next to him.

“Okay,” they sighed. “Please turn towards me.”

He did.

“Please give me your hands.”

Damon allowed Morgan to guide his hands where they wanted to go. They started by having him touch their face, then slowly pulled them down either side of their neck, then down to rest on their shoulders. Their  _ naked _ shoulders. He’d never seen them topless, even when they had sex.

They paused there, perhaps working up their nerve, before guiding his hands further down until his hands were on their breasts. He could feel the rise and fall of their chest with each nervous breath. He was almost sure he could feel their heart hammering against their ribcage.

“Morgan?”

“Yes?” they responded, startling slightly.

“Are you okay?”

“I… yes, I’m okay.”

“You can stop me whenever you want, but do you mind if I take over?”

There was a long pause, but eventually Morgan released him.

“Okay.”

“Can we get more comfortable?”

He felt Morgan shift and blindly followed until they were on their back and he was propped over them.

“Is there anywhere I shouldn’t touch you?”

“...No.”

Damon wasn’t usually enthusiastic about slow foreplay, but if they were entrusting their  _ entire _ body to him, he was willing to go at their pace. He gently massaged one beast before lowering his head to flick his tongue over the nipple. Pleased with the way Morgan’s breath faltered, he turned his attention to the other breast. He trailed kiss and tongue over their chest before moving down to below their sternum, to their navel, to their pelvis, until at last he was between their legs, kissing the inside of their thigh. They shuddered as he brushed his finger down their slit, but when they didn’t object he followed with his tongue.

“Ohhh,  _ shit _ ,” Morgan moaned, soft and ragged.

Damon chuckled, incredibly pleased by this response. They’d never had him perform oral on them either, a distant part of his brain realized, despite being quite generous themself. They were full of surprises today. 

He began his ministrations in earnest, but after a few seconds his blindfold was suddenly pulled off. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted before glancing up at Morgan. He saw them completely naked for the first time, skin flushed, pupils dilated, chest heaving. 

_ Stunning _ .

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Damon couldn’t deny feeling a bit of a thrill from their unusually demanding tone. He grinned and watched them as he went back to work. Being able to see their reactions was  _ much _ more enjoyable. Morgan tried to watch him too, at first, but quickly lost focus as he introduced gentle suction. He briefly recaptured their attention when he introduced a finger, then two, but they were again lost in sensation as he started moving his hand along with his tongue.

“Aah!” Morgan groaned suddenly, arching their back and clutching at Damon’s free hand. He continued stroking through their peak, not letting up until the tension finally drained from their body.

It was hardly the loudest orgasm he’d earned from someone, but from Morgan specifically it was thoroughly gratifying. He rose to his knees to make some sort of self-satisfied quip, but as soon as he opened his mouth it was covered with Morgan’s. One of their hands clutched the back of his neck while the other found his dick. Soon  _ he _ was almost lost in sensation.

“What do  _ you _ want?” they murmured, kissing his jaw.

“You. On your back. So I can see you.”

They planted a kiss on his lips before obediently lying back down. They put their hands above their head and tucked their feet towards their body with their knees apart, so he could indeed see  _ all _ of them. They gazed up at him with an expression of fondness and hunger that made something in his gut twist, though not unpleasantly.

He studied the way their lips parted and their lids fluttered as he slid inside them. The slight smirk that appeared when he wrapped a hand around and pinned down their wrists. The way their breath hitched when he buried himself a little deeper.

It was the sound of them breathing his name into his ear that finally made him shudder in ecstasy.

Damon hovered, panting, over Morgan for a few seconds, then flopped onto his side next to them and tugged them close. He propped his head on one hand and let the other wander lazily, still enjoying the privilege of being able to touch so much of their skin and feel the uninterrupted lines of their body.

“I’m sorry if that was weird, earlier,” Morgan mumbled suddenly. “I just--”

Damon sighed and interrupted by wrapping them in his arms and pulling them tightly against his chest.

“You  _ really _ think too much,” he grumbled.

They simply chuckled and snuggled against him. Soon their breathing slowed and he could hear and feel them softly snoring.

He stroked their back absently. He was quite enjoying this addition to his routine, even more so given nothing outside his room had changed outside of slightly more pointed flirting and the occasional sideways smirk from Aya.

_ Wait. _

He frowned to himself suddenly. They weren’t going to make this a  _ thing _ , were they? He hadn’t thought much about them never being fully naked before -- everyone had baggage, after all -- and the whole blindfold thing was a fine enough way of testing the waters without being too exposed, but suddenly he was a little concerned this would end up being a grand display of trust or some shit.

And he… didn’t? Want that?

“Fuck,” he sighed, “I think  _ I _ think too much.”

He deliberately stopped his train of thought and closed his eyes, focusing only on getting comfortable and falling asleep.

Morgan continued sleeping, undisturbed, in his embrace.


End file.
